Spying is Educational
by The-4th-Deathly-Hallow
Summary: Sealand goes to Berlin to see if Prussia wants to come out and play with him. What he see when he gets there is not what he was expecting. Please R&R!


**~AN~ Hello all! I hope you all enjoy this! XD**

**Summary- Sealand goes to Berlin to see if Prussia wants to come out and play with him. What he see when he gets there is not what he was expecting.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia. The idea for this originates from the kink-meme. The credit for the original idea goes to the person who posted it there. I just wrote this.**

**Warning- This one shot is told from Sealand's POV...XD Voyeur!Sealand**

**Last minute note- I hope the characters mentioned in this are in character!**

***Matthias- Denmark**

_I finally made it to Berlin! I bet Prussia will be happy to see me!_, I thought as the plane landed at the airport. I was expecting Gilbert to be there waiting for me, but he wasn't. _That's weird...I guess I'll just go to his house and surprise him!_ I smiled at my brilliance.

_**-thirty minutes later-**_

I had to walk through some woods to get to Germany and Prussia's house. I ran to the back door and knocked on it loudly. No one answered. I frowned.

"Hey, Prussia! Germany! Anybody? It's me Sealand!" That's when I heard the strange noises coming from inside. I pressed my ear to the door but the noisies were too muffled. There was a window next to the door. _Perfect_. I tip-toed to the window and crouched below it. The sounds were easier to hear from this spot. Slowly, I raised my head just enough for my eyes to see inside. Prussia was bent over a table and he didn't have any pants on! He looked like he was breathing really hard, like he had just been running. That's when I saw Germany standing behind Gilbert. He was breathing hard, too. _I wonder if they both have been running?_ Then Germany unzipped his pants and shoved his private bits up Prussia's butt! I would have turned away, but I couldn't help thinking this might be some new after-running-a-marathon ritual that I should know about. Gilbert started to say something.

"I-I didn't know you knew I liked it rough, West. With you being such a prude and all." Then Gilbert made more of those strange noisies. Ludwig didn't say anything, just made more of those noisies like Prussia was. Since they seemed so focused on their ritual, I felt it was safe to raise my head a little higher. Now my nose was up above the windowsill. Now, Germany was moving away from Prussia, then he quickly went back to Gilbert. Prussia seemed to like that, because the sounds got louder. Ludwig's sounds were getting louder, too. _This must be a good ritual._ _I better tell Latvia about this the next time I see him_. I made a mental note to study everything Ludwig and Gilbert were doing. The shout from inside pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up in time to see some white stuff shoot from Prussia's private bits. Gilbert slumped against the table. The same thing must happened to Ludwig, since he pulled his stuff from Gilbert's butt. Some of that white stuff didn't stay inside Prussia's body. I wondered what that white stuff was. _ It looks like the stuff Mama puts on my ice cream sundaes. I b_et that's what _it is! I better go tell Mama and Papa what I learned! They'll be so proud of me! Maybe now I'll be recognized as a nation for being so smart! Take that Jerk England!_ I turned away from the window and made my way back through the woods.

_**-At Sweden and Finland's house-**_

"Mama! Papa!", I called as I entered the house.

"We're in here, Peter. And what have I said about you calling me your mother? I am a man!", Mama said from the kitchen. The soft mumbling must have been Papa. I went to the kitchen. On the way to the kitchen, I saw Uncle Matthias* laying on the couch watching t.v. Mama and Papa were eating ice cream sundaes...with that white stuff on top. I felt this was the best time to show them how smart I had become since I last saw them. Mama smiled at me.

"How was your visit to Prussia's?", he asked. Papa asked the same question with his eyes.

"It was good! I also learned something new, too!"

"Wh't d'd y'u le'rn", Papa wondered.

"I learned how cream is made! Like what we put on ice cream sundaes!" I smiled proudly, waiting for them to congratulate me.

"You learned how to make whipped cream?", Mama looked nervous. I sighed. _I guess I'll have to tell them all about it._ I told them about what I had seen from the window.

"...and that's how cream is made. I told you I knew how to make it!" Uncle Denmark must have heard my story, because I heard him starting to laugh in the other room. Mama and Papa looked upset. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Y'u ar' n't g'ing t' G'rm'ny b' y'urs'lf an'm're!", Papa said, angrily. Mama nodded his head in agreement.

I thought they would've been happy I had learned something new today. I guess not.

**~AN~ It is finshed! XD**


End file.
